Anexo:3ª temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000
The Kitchen Inc. |estudio_doblaje2 = SDI Media de México |estudio_doblaje3 = Etcétera Group |direccion_doblaje1 = Rómulo Bernal |direccion_doblaje2 = Betzabé Jara |direccion_doblaje3 = Ángel Lugo |traductor = Carlos Calvo Liliana Beatriz Mammana |direc_musical = Margarita Coego Gaby Cárdenas Maythe Guedes |operador_tecnico = Rómulo Bernal |fecha_grabacion = 12 de mayo de 2017-14 de junio de 2017 (primera mitad de temporada) 15 de agosto de 2017-11 de noviembre de 2017 (segunda mitad de temporada) |version_español = 60px |pais1 = Miami, Estados Unidos |pais2 = México (diálogos de familia Rock, The Loud House y personajes episódicos) |pais3 = Venezuela (diálogos de Sergio Sáez/canciones de Cosmo) |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2017-2018 |episodios = 26 |predecesor = Segunda temporada |sucesor = Cuarta temporada }}La tercera temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 se estreno en Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica, el 1 de julio de 2017 por el canal de televisión infantil: Nickelodeon, finalizando el 13 de enero de 2018. A diferencia de las 2 temporadas anteriores, esta se compone de 26 episodios. Producción La temporada empezó a grabarse desde el 12 de mayo de 2017 (unos días antes del final de la segunda). El doblaje se mantiene en el estudio The Kitchen Inc. de Miami, con la dirección y operación técnica de Rómulo Bernal. También se sigue usando el estudio SDI Media de México para Musiquita, el nuevo personaje Magic Rock Sr. y los personajes episódicos. También se sigue usando al estudio Etcétera Group de Venezuela, para Sergio Sáez, quien continua participando en la serie durante esta temporada. En esta temporada, hay algunos cambios: *Si bien Orlando Noguera continua doblando a Cosmo durante esta temporada, para las canciones de dicho personaje, el personaje es doblado por Sergio Sáez, quien lo retoma después de 8 años. Esto igual atribuye al intro de la serie. La única excepción a esto se da en el episodio 17, donde la canción "Aloha oe" si es interpretada por Orlando, aunque el resto de ellas siguen siendo echas por Sáez. *La temporada contó con la participación regular de José Luis Piedra, Mireya Mendoza y Alondra Hidalgo, quienes siguieron doblando a sus personajes de la serie de Chris Savino: The Loud House: Lincoln, Lucy y Lisa. Esto sería hasta el episodio 9, cuando el trío de hermanos hace su última aparición en dicho episodio. Sin embargo, los 3 actores continúan en el doblaje de la serie haciendo voces adicionales. *Desde esta temporada, Orlando Noguera empieza a limitarse a doblar únicamente a sus personajes regulares en la serie (en especial Cosmo), sin tener ni un personaje episódico, siendo que el acapara gran parte de ellos a lo largo de la serie. Esto tal vez se deba porque se trata de mantener el nivel de calidad de la serie, el cual consiste en "variar en las voces y no repetirlas". *Desde esta temporada, Margarita Coego y Gaby Cárdenas se encargan de la dirección musical de la serie (específicamente desde el episodio 5). Igualmente Maythe Guedes toma dicha dirección para las canciones de Cosmo echas por Sergio Sáez. *Por decisión de Rómulo Bernal, Patricia Azan no vuelve a doblar al Hada de los Dientes y a la Reina Jipjorrulac, siendo reemplazada en ambos papeles por Gladys Yáñez, quien ya las doblo con anterioridad en la serie original. *A partir de esta temporada, Eduardo Wasveiler retoma al alcalde de Dimmsdale, después de ser sustituido en la temporada pasada por Jorge Luis García. *Debido al retiro de Anna Silvetti, Blonda (hermana gemela de Wanda) tiene un cambio de voz. Sin embargo, por petición de los fans, el papel no fue tomado por Jackeline Junguito (quien dobla a su hermana gemela), por lo que se tuvo que hacer un re-casting echo en SDI Media, quedándose con el papel: Elsa Covián. *Debido al retiro de Tomás Doval, Dale Dim (quien aparece en el episodio 4) pasa a ser doblado por Eduardo Wasveiler. *Debido al retiro de Rossana Cicconi, la Srta. Penumbra (quien aparece en el episodio 7) paso a ser doblada por Magda Giner. *En esta temporada, el actor Irwin Daayán empieza a ser sobre-usado en los personajes episódicos. *Desde esta temporada, Sergio Sáez dobla a un nuevo personaje que forma parte del trío de protagonistas en algunos episodios, llamado Zack Turner, interpretado en inglés por Zach Callison. **También a raíz de esto, retoma al papá de Vicky, después de no doblarlo en la temporada anterior, siendo sustituido por Jonathan Ramírez. *A partir de la segunda mitad de temporada, para el doblaje de México, actores como Alfredo Domínguez, Lisandro Ojeda, Amanda Farah, José López y Angie Fernández se unen al plantel actoral. Sin embargo, después del episodio 19, Alfredo abandona la serie debido a problemas familiares, finalizando sus grabaciones en la misma desde el 14 de septiembre. *Además de Carlos Calvo desde México, Liliana Beatriz Mammana pasa a traducir la serie en Miami desde la segunda mitad de temporada. *Después de 14 años fuera de The Kitchen Inc., John Acosta, primera voz del Sr. Turner en la serie original, se integra al doblaje de esta después de que el estudio lo contactará para que pudiese volver a trabajar ahí, a lo cual accedió. Sin embargo, no retomo al Sr. Turner por decisión del cliente, por lo que el personaje sigue en manos de Eduardo Wasveiler. *También a partir de esta temporada, se usa mas colaboración de Venezuela para personajes episódicos, ya que además de Sergio Sáez, se usan otros actores como Ángel Lugo (quien dirige a Sáez desde Venezuela), Ángel Mujica, Luis Pérez Pons, Stefani Villarroel, Leisha Medina, entre otros. *A partir de esta temporada, al final de cada episodio, aparecen los créditos de doblaje al español, simultáneamente con los del doblaje al portugués brasileño. Con todos estos puntos, esta ha sido la temporada que mas estabilidad ha tenido en cuanto a voces, traducción, adaptación y dirección, lo cual se justifica por el doblaje tri-colaborativo que se ha echo en sus episodios. También esta temporada se caracteriza por contar con una mejor distribución en los personajes episódicos, sin repetir al mismo actor para varios personajes, variando en este aspecto. Reparto Voces adicionales *Eduardo Wasveiler *Xavier Coronel *Jorge Luis García *Frank Carreño *Ledner Belisario *Fabián Hernández *Pablo Azar *Humberto Rossenfeld *Luis Carreño *Patricia Azan *Orlando Noguera *Jackeline Junguito *Rómulo Bernal *José Aparicio *Hernán Chavarro *María José Estévez *John Acosta Voces adicionales *Elsa Covián *José Antonio Macías *Humberto Solórzano *Magda Giner *Víctor Ugarte *Irwin Daayán *Alberto Bernal *Ricardo Brust *Idzi Dutkiewicz *Dafnis Fernández *Elena Ramírez *José Arenas *Ulises Maynardo Zavala *Óscar Flores *José Angel Torres *Daniel del Roble *Salvador Reyes *Leonardo García *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *José Luis Piedra *Mireya Mendoza *Alondra Hidalgo *Betzabé Jara *Liliana Barba *Laura Torres *José Luis Orozco *Jorge Ornelas *Raúl Solo *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Blas García *Ricardo Hill *Alfredo Domínguez (eps. 14-19) *Lisandro Ojeda (eps. 14-) *Amanda Farah (eps. 14-) *José López (eps. 14-) *Angie Fernández (eps. 14-) Voces adicionales *Sergio Sáez *Ángel Lugo *Ángel Mujica *Luis Pérez Pons *Stefani Villarroel *Leisha Medina Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1-#2 - Rock's Revenge' (Venganza Rockanrolera) *''Articulo principal: Venganza Rockanrolera'' 'Episodio #3 - Blonda has fun again' (Blonda vuelve a divertirse) Sinopsis: Wanda se convierte en actriz de cine de Magiawood para así ganar un Bobo de Oro, por detrás de su hermana gemela. Trivia *Patricia Azan y Sergio Sáez retoman sus papeles de Hada Hart y Bob Glimmer, coincidentemente desde Blonda se divierte, siendo la primera vez que Sergio hace voces en una entrega de Los padrinos mágicos desde La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. **Curiosamente, al personaje de Hada Hart se lo vuelve a llamar así después de ser llamada Mónica Mágica en la temporada 6. *Si bien el director de telenovelas es diferente al que apareció en Blonda se divierte, este igualmente fue doblado por Xavier Coronel, para respetar la continuidad de voces desde ese episodio. *Elsa Covián usa para Blonda un tono similar al que usa para el personaje de Rarity en My Little Pony: La magia de amistad. Lo curioso aquí es que la actitud de ambas personajes es idéntica. *En la última escena del episodio, se ve a Timmy ser lanzado al desierto como en el episodio Blonda se divierte. La frase de Timmy se dejo con el audio original de Arianna López usado en ese episodio, así como el pequeño grito de Timmy cuando el cae en la arena. 'Episodio #4 - Presidency Agreement' (Acuerdo Presidencial) Sinopsis: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester y A.J. viajan al pasado para averiguar quien firmo el contrato de la presidencia de Dimmsdale, para así ver a Dale Dim como un héroe. Trivia *Este es el primer episodio de la temporada que se ha doblado exclusivamente en Miami. *Tal como ocurrió en ¿Cual bruja es bruja? de la tercera temporada de la serie original, al ser Alden Amargón y Kevin Amargón, antepasados de Denzel Crocker y su sobrino Kevin Crocker, también fueron interpretados por su actor de doblaje respectivo: Xavier Coronel, como en la versión original. *Al ser una secuela de ¿Cual bruja es bruja?, el grito de Alden al caer por el pozo profundo se mantuvo con el archivo de voz original de Xavier Coronel. Inclusive, cuando Kevin es lanzado al pozo, también se le agrega este grito. *Justo en la escena en la que Cosmo dice: "¡No!, fuera, ¡impulso de idiotez!" (en referencia al episodio Los orígenes ocultos de Denzel Crocker de la serie original), se oye claramente la voz de Sergio Sáez, dando a entender que se respetó el archivo de voz donde doblaba a Cosmo cuando dijo esa línea. También esta la línea de Cosmo donde dice "¡No resisto más!" (que también era una línea dicha por Sáez), aunque esta si se grabó con la voz de Orlando Noguera. 'Episodio #5 - Home Money' (Casa Millonaria) Sinopsis: Quedándole solo poco dinero, el Sr. Turner decide hacer su casa lo mas lujosa posible antes de que se le acabe todo su dinero. Canciones *'Ser rico es fabuloso' **Arianna López (Timmy Turner), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Jackeline Junguito (Wanda), Eduardo Wasveiler (Sr. Turner), Magda Giner (Sra. Turner) y Patricia Azan (Vicky) Trivia *Desde este episodio, Margarita Coego, Gaby Cárdenas y Maythe Guedes se encargan de la dirección musical. *Por razones desconocidas, Gladys Yáñez no asistió a la grabación de la canción "Ser rico es fabuloso" para doblar a la Sra. Turner, siendo sustituida por Magda Giner. 'Episodio #6 - Cat and child: Super Hero's in action' (Gato y niño: superhéroes en acción) Sinopsis: En una aventura en blanco y negro, Timmy y Gatoman vigilan las calles de Dimmsdale por la noche como unos héroes encapuchados. Trivia *Tanto Jeff Bennet en inglés como Orlando Noguera en español no retoman a Súper Perro, siendo reemplazados por Tom Kenny en inglés y Víctor Ugarte en español, quienes modificaron sus voces para hacerlas sonar mas agudas y roncas. *El ambiente de la gente de Dimmsdale es dejado en inglés. *La dedicatoria a Adam West al final del episodio aparece escrito en español. 'Episodio #7 - No again substitute for crazy!' (Mas vale otro malo conocido) Sinopsis: La Srta. Penumbra regresa e intimidará a los chicos populares, por lo que dependerá de Timmy detenerla. Trivia *Orlando Noguera no repite su papel del guardaespaldas de los chicos populares desde la temporada anterior, siendo reemplazado por Jorge Luis García. *Eduardo Wasveiler retoma su papel del Bedel de la escuela desde la cuarta temporada de la serie original (aunque aquí se lo llamo conserje). *Si bien la Srta. Penumbra fue doblada por Magda Giner en todo el episodio, cuando se muestra un flashback de Mas vale malo conocido de la serie original que muestra su derrota, se deja la voz original de Rossana Cicconi. 'Episodio #8 - Kevin Crocker's Return' (El Regreso de Kevin Crocker) Sinopsis: Kevin Crocker, el sobrino idéntico de Denzel Crocker regresa a la escuela primaria de Dimmsdale, y esta vez "mas malvado que nunca". Trivia *Dado a que se encontraba muy ocupado grabando las líneas tanto de Crocker como de su sobrino Kevin, Xavier Coronel no pudo doblar a Elmer en este episodio, siendo sustituido por Miguel Ángel Ruiz, siendo este el segundo papel que toma en la serie. *Aprovechando de que Cosmo tenía una cremallera en la boca que lo impedía hablar, Orlando Noguera uso el mismo tono que usa para doblar a Kenny en South Park, quien curiosamente tiene una capucha que igualmente le impide hablar de forma entendible. *Ricardo Brust dobla al hippie del bus multicolor con el mismo tono que usa para doblar a Crush de la película de Disney: Buscando a Nemo haciendo que ambos personajes se comparen en personalidad. 'Episodio #9 - Loudtive' (Fugitivos de otra dimensión) *''Articulo principal: Fugitivos de otra dimensión'' 'Episodio #10 - Anti-magic Attack' (El Ataque de los Anti-mágicos) Sinopsis: Los anti-mágicos se apoderan del Mundo Mágico y depende de Timmy detenerlos. Trivia *Este es el tercer episodio de la temporada que cuenta con la participación de los 3 países que doblan la serie (Miami, México y Venezuela). *Este es el primer episodio donde participa Orlando Noguera en el reparto episódico (aunque aquí le toco doblar contra-partes anti-mágicas de sus personajes regulares). *Como en el episodio final de la temporada anterior, se combinan los términos para referirse a los "Anti-fairies, llamándolos tanto "Anti-padrinos" como "Anti-mágicos" a lo largo del episodio. *En este episodio, al aparecer las versiones anti-mágicas de los seres del mundo mágico, estas igualmente fueron interpretados por los actores bases de dichos personajes. Esto se repite en la versión original. *En este episodio, se suaviza el termino "Anti-idiotas", quedando como "Anti-tontos". Esto es una gran contradicción en todo el doblaje de la serie (e igualmente el de la serie original), ya que absolutamente en ninguna producción de la franquicia se ha suavizado la palabra "idiota", que ha sido sin censura, incluido en las temporadas emitidas en Jetix. *Cuando Anti-Cosmo se imagina como sería escapar del mundo anti-hadas con una catapulta, por detrás de la fuerza armada del mundo mágico, al momento de decir: "¡Ja!, ¡me fuge!, ¡adiós idiotas!", se escucha claramente a Sergio Sáez decir este diálogo. Esto se debe porque la escena viene a ser una referencia al episodio El plan de las glándulas de la serie original, el cual había grabado Sáez, con el fin de mantener la continuidad de Saéz diciendo este diálogo. 'Episodio #11 - School's Rules' (Las Reglas de la Escuela) Sinopsis: Crocker establece nuevas reglas en la primaria, con el fin de así poder atrapar a las hadas de Timmy. Trivia *El tono que usa José Arenas para doblar al profesor elegante #1, es el mismo que usa para el Director Wilbur Huggins en The Loud House, otro personaje doblado por el. *Los gritos de los alumnos cuando son lanzados fuera del colegio son doblados respectivamente por Carla Castañeda y Patricia Azan. 'Episodio #12 - Chincinnati's Hero' (Héroes de Barbilla City) Sinopsis: Timmy, Chester y A.J. se envuelven en una aventura en Barbilla City, al lado de su héroe. Trivia *En este episodio, la traducción para la ciudad de Barbilla Roja: "Chincinnati" quedo como "Barbilla City", la cual es una traducción completamente diferente a las que se usaron con anterioridad en la serie original como: "Barbillalandia" ó "Barbillápolis". Carlos Calvo hizo esto para que el nombre pudiese sonar lo mas parecido al original. *En un principio, Rómulo Bernal tenía pensado en que Manolo Coego retomará sus papeles de Barbilla Roja y Barbilla Negra, pero esto al final no se consiguió porque el actor se encontraba muy ocupado en otros asuntos. Así que se decidió hacer casting en el estudio SDI Media de México (de manera similar al de Blonda para el episodio 3) y al final el papel de Barbilla Roja quedo en manos de Gerardo Reyero. **Por otra parte, Barbilla Negra paso a manos de Eduardo Wasveiler, quien ya dobló a Barbilla Roja en la sexta temporada. *Jackeline Junguito, Gladys Yáñez y Jonathan Ramírez tuvieron que doblar correspondientemente a los alter-egos de Wanda, Chester y A.J., y para eso, Rómulo Bernal les pidió que usarán un tono mas acorde a los alter-egos para que sonarán mas parecidos a las voces originales de estos (Anna Silvetti, María Elena Heredia y Mónica Mejías). *En los créditos de doblaje, acreditan a Elena Ramírez (traductora de The Loud House) en las voces adicionales. 'Episodio #13 - Turner Scouts' (Exploradores Turner) Sinopsis: Tras varios fracasos, el Sr. Turner decide cambiar el nombre de la organización de ardillas exploradoras, a "Los Exploradores Turner". Canciones *'Credo de los Exploradores Turner' **Arianna López (Timmy Turner), Gladys Yáñez (Chester Malbate), Jonathan Ramírez (A.J.), Xavier Coronel (Elmer), Patricia Azan (Sanjay), Laura Termini (Tootie), Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Percy) y José Luis Piedra (Stuart) Trivia *Orlando Noguera y el actor desconocido no retoman sus papeles de Percy (el niño explorador que apareció anteriormente en la novena temporada) y Stuart, siendo sustituidos en México por Miguel Ángel Ruiz y José Luis Piedra respectivamente. Esto se repite en la versión original donde Rob Paulsen y Tara Strong son sustituidos por Wayne Brady y Collin Dean. *Curiosamente, tanto en inglés como en latino, Stuart es interpretado por el mismo actor que da voz a Lincoln Loud en The Loud House. *Como suele suceder con el termino "Anti-fairies", en este episodio, se altera el termino de "Dimmsdale's Frost", llamándose tanto "Bosque Dimmsdale" como "Bosque de Dimmsdale" a lo largo del episodio. *El credo de los Exploradores Turner es interpretado por todos los actores por igual, en vez de ser interpretado por lo mínimo por 2 o 3 actores (ya sea de Miami y México). 'Episodio #14 - Loose Teeth' (Arreglo Dental) Sinopsis: Timmy va al dentista, donde el Dr. Bender le tiene preparado un doloroso procedimiento, con ayuda de 2 amigos en particular. Canciones *'Que buenos padres' **Gladys Yáñez (Sra. Turner) y Eduardo Wasveiler (Sr. Turner) Trivia *A partir de este episodio, Liliana Beatriz Mammana se encarga de traducir también la serie, junto a Carlos Calvo desde México. *Esta es la primera participación de Alfredo Domínguez, Lisandro Ojeda y Amanda Farah en el doblaje de la serie. También es su primera participación en SDI Media de México. *Es la primera vez que Rómulo Bernal, director de doblaje de la serie, hace voces dentro de ella. *Gladys Yáñez usa un tono mas grueso para la Sra. Turner en este episodio, mientras que para Chester sigue usando su tono de niño habitual. *Amanda Farah usa su mismo tono de voz de Brooke para doblar a la enfermera. *Algunos gritos de Timmy en el consultorio se dejan en inglés. 'Episodio #15 - The Disappeared Turner's Return' (El Regreso del Desaparecido Turner) *''Artículo principal: El Regreso del Desaparecido Turner'' 'Episodio #16 - Magic and loving conflict' (Un mágico y amoroso conflicto) Sinopsis: Cosmo y Wanda tienen una discusión que los separa, así que Timmy debe encontrar la forma de reunir a sus 2 padrinos. Canciones *'Y estaremos juntos hasta el final' **Sergio Sáez (Cosmo) y Jackeline Junguito (Wanda) Trivia *Este es el quinto episodio de la temporada que cuenta con la participación de los 3 países que doblan la serie (Miami, México y Venezuela) *Manolo Coego retoma su papel de Don Papi/Papi Mafia (aunque aquí se lo llamo por sus 2 nombres combinados), a quien dobló anteriormente en un episodio de la quinta temporada, en reemplazo de Tomás Doval. Este sería su regreso a la serie después de participar previamente en la primera temporada. *Karla Falcón dobló a la amiga de Wanda con el mismo tono que usa para doblar a chicas sexys, aunque al final del episodio usa el mismo tono de voz que usa para la Dulce Princesa en Hora de aventura. *Sergio Sáez usa un tono mas agudo para doblar a Cosmo durante la canción. 'Episodio #17 - Alien deportee' (Alien Deportado) Sinopsis: Mark es deportado de la Tierra, y las autoridades lo están buscando, así que debe encontrar la forma de irse sigilosamente a Yugopotamia. Canciones *'Aloha oe' **Orlando Noguera (Cosmo) Trivia *Por razones desconocidas, en este episodio al mundo mágico se lo llama por su nombre original: "Fairy World", algo común en las primeras temporadas de la serie original. *Este es el primer episodio de la temporada donde Orlando Noguera hace personajes episódicos. *A partir de este episodio, Laura Torres desde México y José Aparicio desde Miami hacen voces adicionales. *También a partir de este episodio, Gladys Yáñez dobla a la Reina Jipjorrulac, en reemplazo de Patricia Azan. *Sergio Sáez no pudo asistir a la grabación del episodio para interpretar la canción "Aloha oe" que canta Cosmo al final del episodio, por lo que por razones de tiempo y por propia decisión del cliente, la canción fue interpretada por Orlando Noguera, lo cual también hace la interpretación similar a la de Daran Norris. De echo, esta es la primera vez que Orlando Noguera interpreta una canción de Cosmo, después de hacerlo por última vez en la temporada anterior. 'Episodio #18 - Jungle Magic' (Jungla Mágica) Sinopsis: Timmy y sus padres van a una expedición realizada en la jungla de Dimmsdale, donde deberán aprender a ser hombres. Trivia *Esta es la primera participación de Raúl Solo en el doblaje de la serie. *Este es el penúltimo episodio de la serie donde participa Alfredo Domínguez. *Patricia Azan continua doblando a la mamá de A.J. después de doblarla anteriormente en los episodios aleatorios. *Para sorpresa de todos los fans, cuando se esta en una parte de la jungla de Dimmsdale, justo en el momento en que el Sr. Turner dice: "Porque si dudan de mi, ¡estaría desquiciado!", es doblado por el mismo John Acosta, quien fue su primera voz en la serie original, a pesar de que se estableció que por decisión del cliente, el solo estaría haciendo voces adicionales, mientras que su personaje fijo lo seguiría doblando Eduardo Wasveiler. De esa manera, en el resto del episodio, el personaje sigue siendo doblado por Wasveiler. *El grito que hacen los animales salvajes cuando son golpeados por el Sr. Turner haciendo que salgan disparados al cielo, no es doblado. 'Episodio #19 - Idiots Con' (Idiotas Con) Sinopsis: Cosmo invita a Timmy y Wanda a una convención donde asisten las hadas mas torpes y alocadas del mundo mágico. Canciones *'Idiotas Con' **Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Orlando Noguera (Cupido), Alberto Bernal (Bobbie), Óscar Flores (Christian), Lisandro Ojeda (Liam) y Alfredo Domínguez (Pedro) *'Idiotas Con (final)' **Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Orlando Noguera (Cupido), Alberto Bernal (Bobbie), Óscar Flores (Christian), Lisandro Ojeda (Liam), Alfredo Domínguez (Pedro), Jackeline Junguito (Wanda), Gladys Yáñez (Mama Cosma), Arianna López (Timmy) y Jorge Luis García (Jorgen) Trivia *Este ya es el sexto episodio de la temporada que cuenta con la participación de los 3 países que doblan la serie (Miami, México y Venezuela). *Este es el último episodio donde participa Alfredo Domínguez haciendo personajes episódicos, ya que posteriormente se retiraría. De echo, el episodio fue grabado el 14 de septiembre, mismo día en que el actor anunciaría su retiro. Por lo que dicho episodio sería su última participación en el doblaje hasta su regreso. *Desde este episodio, Sergio Sáez regresa a interpretar las canciones de Cosmo, después de ser sustituido por Noguera en el episodio antepasado. También es la primera vez que hace dueto con él. *En este episodio reaparece el Dr. Rip Studwell, uno de los personajes recurrentes de la serie original. Para esta reaparición y regreso de mas de 2 años, el papel fue tomado por Orlando Noguera, quien ya lo ha doblado desde la novena temporada. *También Mama Cosma hace su reaparición, con Gladys Yáñez retomando el papel, de echo ella venía haciendo al personaje desde la quinta temporada. *Los gritos y suspiros de las hadas del Idiotas Con se dejan en inglés. *Óscar Flores usa el mismo tono de voz que usa para el Rey Helado en "Hora de aventura", en el personaje de Christian. *Orlando Noguera usa un tono mas expresivo para doblar a Cupido, debido a la actitud que toma en el episodio. 'Episodio #20 - Pinky & The Brian's Return' (El Regreso de Pinky y Cerebro) Sinopsis: Pinky y Cerebro regresan a Dimmsdale para vengarse, pero este primero quiere pasar el rato con Timmy y sus padrinos, mientras este último planea junto a Crocker un gran plan para acabar con los 4. Canciones *'En tu cara' **Arianna López (Timmy Turner) *'Pinky y Cerebro (coros del final)' **Orlando Noguera (interprete de repetición digital de audio 4 veces) Trivia *Esta es la primera participación de Luis Pérez Pons en el doblaje de la serie. *También es el segundo episodio de la temporada que se dobla únicamente en Miami y Venezuela. *Frank Carreño y Orlando Noguera regresan a doblar a sus personajes Pinky y Cerebro de la serie del mismo nombre y a quienes también doblaron en la serie durante la primera temporada y el segundo corto crossover. *También Giset Blanco regresa a doblar a su personaje Elvira después de casi 20 años desde Animaniacs y del spin-off Pinky, Elvira y Cerebro, aunque usando un tono mas agudo y ligeramente grave para el personaje, lo cual se debe al tiempo que pasó entre esta serie y la otra. *Al final del episodio, se oye el final de tema de apertura de Pinky y Cerebro, donde Orlando Noguera retomo su papel del interprete, repitiendo el coro de la canción 4 veces como solía hacerlo en la serie original. 'Episodio #21 - The Fairly Oddlympic's Return' (El Regreso de las Olimpiadas Mágicas) *''Artículo principal: El Regreso de las Olimpiadas Mágicas'' 'Episodio #22 - Super Mom' (Súper Mamá) Sinopsis: Harta de la inmadurez de Timmy y Cosmo, Wanda contrata temporalmente a Mama Cosma como su niñera, para así enseñarles a ser unos tipos maduros. Trivia *El consejo mágico apareció anteriormente en la serie original, donde para esta ocasión, Jorge Luis García, Guillermo Sauceda y Orlando Noguera no los retoman, siendo reemplazados por Ledner Belisario y Rómulo Bernal desde Miami y por Blas García desde México. *En algunos loops de Mama Cosma, Gladys Yáñez usa un tono similar al de la fallecida actriz de doblaje: Erika Mireles, lo que tiene sentido ya que recordemos que Gladys estuvo un tiempo de visita en México. *Cuando Cosmo pronuncia mal la palabra "responsabilidad" y la pronuncia como "mi loción huele a tamal", hace referencia a la misma línea que dice Alex, el León de la película Madagascar, aunque dicha frase también la dice en el idioma original. *En la versión original, Timmy y Cosmo decían juegos de palabras (parecidos a los de Pinky) al pronunciar mal las palabras que Mama Cosma les dice, las cuales se omiten en el doblaje y se cambian por pronunciaciones propias y dichas por Arianna López y Orlando Noguera respectivamente. 'Episodio #23 - Turner vs. Dinkleberg' (Turner contra Dinkelberg) Sinopsis: En pleno invierno en la ciudad de Dimmsdale y con Zack de visita, el Sr. Turner y el sr. Dinkelberg tienen una confrontación que involucra bolas de nieve. Trivia *Esta es la primera participación de Henrique Palacios y Ricardo Hill en el doblaje de la serie. *Este es el séptimo episodio que se dobla en los 3 países donde se dobla la serie (Miami, México y Venezuela). *Es también el segundo episodio donde 3 personajes episódicos son doblados en los 3 países. *Orlando Noguera usa un tono mas grueso para doblar a Dinkelberg en este episodio. *Henrique Palacios usa un tono mas grave para doblar la voz de Zack por el megáfono. 'Episodio #24 - Training Turner' (Ejercicio Turner) Sinopsis: Cansados de la flojera de su hijo, los padres de Timmy lo fuerzan a hacer ejercicio en pleno verano, incluyendo sus padrinos y amigos. Trivia *En este episodio, el termino usado para referirse al estado de un hada cuando no cumple deseos por un largo tiempo, vuelve a ser conocido como "Cumulo de magia", después de ser adaptado como "Músculos mágicos" en Ídolo mágico. *Esta es la primera participación de Katherine Clavelo en el doblaje de la serie (sin contar su papel de voces adicionales en Lego Padrinos Mágicos 2000). Así mismo, ella es hija de Patricia Azan (voz de Vicky y demás personajes). *La canción "I need a hero" no es doblada y se dejo en inglés, por obvias razones. *En un principio Orlando Noguera iba a doblar al clon de Cosmo deportivo, tomando en cuenta que ya hizo a los clones de este en episodios pasados. Sin embargo, ya que en inglés dicho clon no era interpretado por Daran Norris y tenía un aspecto y personalidad diferente al Cosmo original, al final se escogió a José Luis Orozco desde México para doblarlo. 'Episodio #25 - Rock's Visit' (Visita Rockanrolera) Sinopsis: Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda van al hospital del mundo mágico donde se toparán con una desagradable sorpresa. Trivia *El termino que se usa originalmente para definir al inframundo es "Hell" (infierno), pero en el doblaje latino se cambia a la palabra antes mencionada, pues Viacom pidió que fuera así para evitar decir esa palabra en una serie infantil. Sin embargo, Cosmo si menciona la palabra "Infierno" en una escena del episodio, sin censura alguna. *En la versión original, antes de que vayan a la sala donde se encuentran Musiquita y Strong Fairy, Timmy decía lo siguiente: "What ?, no, I prefer to see first those stupid 2 that should be begging in hell for their lives ... that tetrico sone in that part (¿Que?, no, prefiero ver primero a esos 2 estúpidos que deberían estar suplicando en el infierno por sus vidas...que tetrico sone en esa parte.). Esto se modifico en el doblaje latino y quedó como: "¿Que?, no, prefiero ver primero a esos 2 individuos que deberían estar suplicando en el inframundo por sus vidas...eso no sonó muy bien que digamos.", debido a que la frase original era muy amenazadora. *El flashback que muestra un poco la muerte de Magic Rock vista en La Casa Mágica 2000 Loud, es redoblado, a tal punto de que el diálogo de Magic Rock: "Ay no" es redoblado como "Chispas". *A diferencia de lo visto en "Fugitivos de otra dimensión", aquí Jorge Luis García si dobla a Cosmo cuando el convierte su cabeza en la de Jorgen. Aunque esto tal vez se deba al echo de que ambos personajes son interpretados en inglés por Daran Norris. *Como es común en la serie, los gritos de las hadas al ser asesinadas por Magic Sr., se dejan en inglés. 'Episodio #26 - Crazy today, hero tomorrow' (Lunático hoy, héroe mañana) Sinopsis: Gatoman se escapa del asilo de ancianos, por lo que Timmy tendrá que atraparlo, no sin antes hacerlo nuevamente un héroe. Trivia *Esta es la primera participación de Circe Luna en el doblaje de la serie. *Si bien en todo el episodio a Gatoman lo llaman por su nombre en inglés: "Catman", cuando Timmy aprueba su hazaña por atrapar a los ladrones con su cuerda, dice: "Un punto mas para Gatoman", llamándolo así por su nombre en español, pero ya para el resto del episodio se lo sigue llamando por su nombre en inglés. *El grito del final es dicho solo por Arianna López y Eduardo Wasveiler, en vez de los demás superhéroes ancianos que deberían estar en la habitación con Timmy y Gatoman. Véase también *Anexo: Cortos de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 *Los Padrinos Esponjosos 2000 *Lego Padrinos Mágicos 2000 Enlaces externos *Tercera Temporada Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Crossover Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje miamense Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado